KYUNGSOO
by owl7
Summary: (NEW CHAP IS UP) kyungsoo si pemeran utamanya. /hunsoo/chansoo/chanbaek/kaisoo/genderswitch/ GS for kyungsoo/ kyungsoo as girl.
1. Chapter 1

**KYUNGSOO**

 **note: kyungsoo as girl.**

 **pair: ? baca sampai habis ya. (ada voting soalnya)**

"KYUNGSOO-YA.. KYUNGSOO-YA.. KYUNGSOO-" suara berat seorang namja menggema di koridor kampus. Namja ini benar-benar gemas dengan kyungsoo si gadis cantik ini, bisa-bisanya dia selalu di acuhkan dengannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari dari gerbang kampus seraya memanggil nama kyungsoo tapi sayangnya kyungsoo enggan menanggapi panggilan si namja tersebut. Kyungsoo kau benar-benar menyebalkan!

"ck! Santailah, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kepada ku!" kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya seraya menatap tajam namja yang kini berada didepannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"ya! kau selalu saja seperti ini. mengapa kau seakan susah sekali menjawab panggilan ku eoh?!" namja di depan kyungsoo berucap dengan suara tingginya dan jangan lupakan wajah kesalnya.

"aku kira kau hanya mengerjaiku saja" dengan santainya kyungsoo berujar seraya mulai melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang kelas.

"MWO?! Ya, Do kyungsoo!" teriak sang namja lagi.

 _'Ck berisik sekali sih dia'_ gumam kyungsoo dalam hati. sungguh mengapa ia bisa mempunyai sahabat yang idiot seperti park chanyeol.

"ya ya ya! Do kyungsoo tunggu aku" chanyeol terus berlari menyusul langkah kyungsoo. Chanyeol sempat berfikir berapa panjang kaki seorang do kyungsoo, padahal jika dilihat Do kyungsoo itu jauh lebih pendek darinya tapi mengapa langkahnya terasa sangat panjang dan cepat(?)

Kyungsoo terus meruntuk dalam hati karna kekesalannya terhadap sahabat idiotnya ini, park chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya 2 kali lebih cepat. Ia sungguh jengah dengan ke-idiot-an sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! langkahmu semakin cepat saja! Aishhhh hhhh" teriak chanyeol yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang ada di koridor memandangnya semakin aneh. Pantas saja kyungsoo enggan jalan berdua dengan namja idot seperti chanyeol.

"kyung" panggil chanyeol saat ia dan kyungsoo sudah di dalam kelas dan kyungsoo juga sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya.

Ah sepertinya ketenangnan kyungsoo terganggu lagi, "…" kyungsoo tetap diam memandang ke depan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang telah memanggil namanya.

"kyungsoo" panggil chanyeol lagi.

"…"

"kyungsoo-ya.." chanyeol berusaha berucap lembut kepada kyungsoo agar kyungsoo mau membalas panggilannya.

"…" kyungsoo tetap asik dengan dunianya, matanya yang kini betah memandang lurus papan tulis didepan. Entahlah, sepertinya bagi kyungsoo papan tulis didepan lebih menarik dari pada wajah idiot sahabatnya yang duduk disampingnya ini.

"kyungsoo-ya.."chanyeol tetap berusaha mencairkan sikap dingin kyungsoo.

"soo-ya.."panggil nya lagi. Entahlah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Namun hasilnya sama saja. kyungsoo memang yeoja yang unik menurutnya.

"kyungie.."

Sontak kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dari mata bulatnya. Sontak juga chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, kaget karna akhirnya kyungsoo memberikan reaksi atas panggilan-panggilannya.

"apa maumu? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu lagi." Ucap kyungsoo datar tetapi tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"tidak, aku hanya senang saja memanggilmu. Memangnya mengapa jika aku memanggil mu 'kyungie'? bukankan itu terdengar manis hmm?"

Ini lah yang membuat kyungsoo malas menanggapi panggilan dari chanyeol. Selalu seperti ini, bagi chanyeol tidak ada sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan selain membuat kyungsoo marah atau menangis.

"YA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! PERGI DARI SAMPING KU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKAN ITU LAGI!"

Chanyeol bahagia. Sangat bahagia saat kyungsoo meledak. Ini moment yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu, jadi tidak sia-sia usahanya sejak pagi tadi. Dengan perasaan bahagianya, ia berdiri dan kabur keluar kelas meninggalkan monster manis yang sudah bagun itu.

"park chanyeol sialan!" umpatan dan ekspresi kesal kyungsoo justru membuat teman kelasnya terkikik geli. Bagi mereka kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menakutkan saat marah seperti ini, justru mereka menganggap ini kejadian yang lucu. Tak asing bagi teman kelas kyungsoo bahwa setiap hari chanyeol si idiot kampus itu terlihat selalu mengganggu tanpa henti seorang Do kyungsoo sang monster manis.

Menarik gak ceritanya? kalau mau dilanjut tolong sih saran ya ^^

MAIN PAIR: ? (TOLONG KASIH SARAN, ENAKNYA PAIRNYA SIAPA YA?) Uke nya udah pasti KYUNGSOO.

kaisoo/hunsoo/chansoo/krisoo/binsoo/dll?

STORY GRUMPY GIRL BESOK DI UPDATE YA CHP 12 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KYUNGSOO**

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

BAHASA SUKA SUKA GUE

* * *

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

oh sehun

park chanyeol

byun baekhyun

kim jongin

other cast~

Genre : Romance, Fluff, humor, familly.

Rated : T (pokoknya aman:v)

Length : one shoot

* * *

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini 100% hasil buatan saya. Terbentuk karna ide berjalan saya sendiri dan inspiransi dari banyak kejadian diluar sana. Dunia ini luas, banyak kejadian yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan peristiwa di cerita ini dengan anda. Cast bukan milik saya, cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya.** *suatu saat sehun jadi milik saya Huahahaha :v canda ching.*

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Happy reading yeorebun!

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja datang ke kelas dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menarik. Iya menarik, yaitu raut wajah kesal kyungsoo.

"hey, pasti si dobi lagi. Benar?" tanya baekhyun seraya duduk di samping kyungsoo.

Mendengar suara sahabat sipitnya, kyungsoo beralih menatap baekhyun meninggalkan _si papan tulis_ yang tengah menegang karna tatapan seorang kyungsoo.

"ya! ini semua karna kekasih idiot mu itu." Jawab kyungsoo kesal dengan wajah yang tetap saja terlihat manis.

"jangan begitu kyung, dia juga kan sahabatmu" baekhyun dibuat terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri.

"aku menyesal bersahabat dengannya" ucap kyungsoo cepat.

Baekhyun semakin geli mendengar perkataan kyungsoo. Bohong jika kyungsoo menyesal bersahabat dengan chanyeol. Buktinya kyungsoo tetap bertahan dengan kelakuan jahil chanyeol dari umur 10 tahun hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya ini yang baekhyun kagum dari persahabatan kyungsoo dan chanyeol. Memang yang kita lihat adalah selalu pertengkaran antara kyungsoo dan chanyeol. Bersama dengan mereka membuat baekhyun banyak tau tentang hubungan persahabatan chansoo, baekhyun tau seberapa pedulinya mereka satu sama lain. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu atau pun kesal karna kepedulian yang mendalam antara kyungsoo dan juga kekasihnya.

"jangan tertawa. Tidak lucu." Jawab kyungsoo sinis kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa kok tenang saja.

"berani taruhan dengan ku?" tanya baekhyun antusias.

"apa? Taruhan apa?" tanya kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"kita bertanya dengan seluruh siswa kampus, tentang ekspresi kesal mu itu. Terlihat menakutkan atau lucu. Dan aku yakin pasti aku menang!" jelas baekhyun yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa kerasnya.

"YAK! KAU DENGAN CHANYEOL SAMA SAJA!" dan setelah teriakan kesal kyungsoo itu kini dilanjuti dengan tawa ramai teman-teman kelas lainnya. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo jadi semakin bete.

 ** _kyungsoo_**

"hai kyungie.." sapa chanyeol ceria kepda kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, malas meladeni namja idot semacam park chanyeol. "dia masih marah padamu dobi" kekehan halus terlontar dari bibir mungil baekhyun, kekasih chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "benarkah? Waahh.." ucap chanyeol senang.

"kyungie kau masih kesal dengan ku?" chanyeol bertanya kepada kyungsoo seraya menggandeng tangan kyungsoo. Dan jadilah kini terlihat chanyeol yang sedang menggandeng dua gadis cantik sekaligus di koridor kampus.

Kyungsoo tidak berontak, memang sejak dulu kyungsoo tidak pernah menghindar jika chanyeol memperlakukannya lembut seperti tadi. Apa lagi jika kyungsoo sudah dipeluk dengan chanyeol, rasanya kyungsoo tak ingin lepas dari pelukan hangat sahabatnya itu.

Diperjalan menuju parkiran, mereka –chansoobaek- berpapasan dengan namja tinggi tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan.

Chansoobaek berhenti melangkah karena kim jongin si namja tampan tersebut menghalangi jalan mereka.

Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara "menyingkir dari hadapan kami" ucap chanyeol dingin.

Jongin menyeringai tipis, "aku ingin membawa gadis ku." dan mulai lah pergerakan jongin yang hendak menarik kyungsoo ke sampingnya.

"jangan menyentuhnya" ucap chanyeol lagi yang kini sudah membawa kyungsoo mendekat ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk takut. Dan baekhyun hanya bisa mendekat dan mengusap lengan chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan untuk tidak tersulut emosinya.

Jongin mendecih karna pergerakannya kurang cepat untuk membawa kyungsoo. "berikan kyungsoo kepadaku"

Kini giliran chanyeol yang mendecih, "tidak akan pernah, kim jongin" ucap chanyeol yang penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"aku harus menjelaskannya dengan kyungsoo, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Kini jongin mulai kesal dengan sikap sok pahlawan park chanyeol.

"silahkan saja.." ucap chanyeol sinis.

"soo, ikut aku sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jongin berbicara dengan nada yang telah melembut kepada kyungsoo.

"tidak, aku tidak mau" jawab kyungsoo cepat dan mulai berlari meninggalkan chanyeol, baekhyun dan juga jongin. dan jongin berhasil menahannya, "aku mohon dengarkan aku" ucap jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh jongin kasar dan di akhiri dengan tendangan maut seorang kyungsoo di tulang kaki kanan jongin.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Dan jongin hanya meringis kesakitan karna ulang mantan kekasihnya itu.

"sudah ku bilang. Jauhi kyungsoo, namja seperti mu tidak pantas untuk kyungsoo." Ucap chanyeol remeh dengan seringaian mengejek. Baekhyun diam dengan pandangan jijik sekaligus kesal dengan jongin dan yahhh ekspresinya tidak beda jauhlah dengan chanyeol.

"sial" umpat jongin geram seraya menatap kepergian chanyeol dan baekhyun yang meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan.

* * *

 ** _kyungsoo_**

* * *

Tok tok..

Kaca jendela mobil diketuk oleh orang dari luar. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tersenyum sumringah.

Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di depan kemudi, dilanjutkan dengan kyungsoo yang pindah ke kursi belakang tanpa keluar dari mobil tersebut. Lalu disusul baekhyun yang duduk disamping chanyeol.

"bagaimana?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya baekhyun tanpa menoleh untuk menatap kyungsoo.

"bagaimana jongin tadi? Kalian bicara apa dengannya?" tanya kyungsoo memperjelas.

"kita tidak bicara apapun, karna setelah kau menendang tulang kakinya. Dia hanya meringis kesakitan. Lalau kita meninggalkannya." Jawab chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"benarkah?" tanya kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"kasihan sekali dia, pasti tulang kakinya patah." Sahut baekhyun terkekeh.

"harusnya aku membuat seluruh tulangnya patah." Ucap kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya.

"kenapa tidak kau lakukan hm?" tanya chanyeol yang sedang menyetir.

"aku terlalu muak melihat dirinya" jawab kyungsoo straktis.

"aw uri kyungie" ujar chanyeol tidak jelas.

"apa sih!" ucap kyungsoo kesal. dan baekhyun tertawa dibuatnya.

"hehehe.. hey kyung, bagaimana kau bisa masuk mobilku eoh? Kenapa kunci mobilku ada pada mu?" chanyeol bertanya dengan serius. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota seoul yang ramai.

"ketika kau memelukku tadi, aku mengambil kuncinya di kantung celanamu." Jawab kyungsoo santai.

"yak! kau mencuri eoh?!"

"lalu masalah untuk mu eoh!?" balas kyungsoo ngotot. Hey kenapa jadi kyungsoo yang lebih galak?

* * *

 ** _kyungsoo_**

* * *

"Hati-hati dijalan ya! jangan bertengkar terus" ucap baekhyun yang tengah bersiap untuk turun dari mobil chanyeol. Ya, baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

kyungsoo masih diam memperhatikan baekhyun yang tengah bersiap turun dan betapa terkejutnya saat kyungsoo melihat chanyeol yang mencium bibir baekhyun.

"YAK! Mesum!" pekik kyungsoo yang telah memejamkan matanya.

"heheh.. maafkan sahabat idiot mu ini ya kyung" ucap baekhyun yang kini menahan malu.

"berlebihan sekali, buka matamu. Aku hanya mengecupnya saja ko, kalau kau ingin ku kecup juga bilang saja." dan akibat dari ucapan chanyeol tersebut, terdengar suara ringisan dari bibir chanyeol. Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya kencang.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya "sudah ku bilang jangan bertengkar terus."

"ya sayang, maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol manis.

Dan kyungsoo mati-matian menahan rasa mual diperutnya karna kelakukan chanyeol barusan.

"ei kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan kan kyung?" tanya baekhyun kepada kyungsoo.

"Ara araaa.. huh cerewet sekali sih" jawab kyungsoo yang sedang kesal.

"kau juga cerewet!" balas chanyeol tak terima.

"yak!" bentak baekhyun. Chanyeol meresponnya dengan senyuman manis sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"maafkan aku" ucap kyungsoo dan chanyeol bersamaan.

* * *

 ** _kyungsoo_**

* * *

Setelah mengantar kekesihnya pulang, chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan kyungsoo dengan kesunyian di dalam mobil.

"kyungie" ujar chanyeol yang berusaha memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"apa?"

"ishh sudah jangan ngambek terus"

"aku tidak ngambek" jawab kyungsoo yang terdengar masih dengan aksen sinisnya.

"mana bisa kau membohongiku. Maafkan aku neee" kata chanyeol tulus.

Tidak susah membuat mood kyungsoo kembali baik memang. Dan chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu.

"iya aku memaafkan mu. Tapi kau janji jangan mengerjaiku lagi" balas kyungsoo.

"hhhmmmm ya aku janji" chanyeol berjanji. Chanyeol membatin _'aku tidak bisa janji kyung'_ chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

"chan kau salah jalan! Komplek ku belok kanan." Kyungsoo berucap dengan panik.

"memang siapa yang mau pulang ke komplek mu hah?"

"ya ya ya! kau kan mengantar ku pulang" kyungsoo tambah panik.

"memang" jawab chanyeol santai.

Diam, tidak ada sahutan lagi dari kyungsoo. Karena merasa aneh, chanyeol melirik ke kaca spion untuk melihat kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi belakang. Chanyeol menyerit bingung saat melihat kyungsoo yang menunduk.

"hikss.. hikss" sekarang isakan yang terdengar didalam mobil chanyeol.

Chanyeol kaget mendengarnya, isakan kyungsoo? Kyungsoo menangis? "kyungsoo-ya? kau menangis eoh?" kini giliran chanyeol yang panik.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo kecuali suara isakannya itu.

"kyungsoo-ya?! mengapa menagis?" tanya chanyeol yang masih tetap panik. Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan lalu menarik kyungsoo untuk pindah duduk di kursi depan.

"hikss.. eomma" tangis kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

"ya! kyungsoo-ya, kau kenapa sih?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo, "hiks.. eomma hikss.."

Chanyeol bingung, sumpah! Dengan gerakan cepat chanyeol mengangkat wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya di pipi kyungsoo. "kenapa kau menangis?" tanya chanyeol seraya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus sahabatnya ini.

Kyungsoo menurut saja dengan perlakuan lembut chanyeol "kenapa sejak tadi pagi banyak sekali kejadian yang menyebalkan hikss.. hikss.." cicit kyungsoo yang masih dengan isakannya.

BOOM! Matilah kau chanyeol, ini semua kan kerena mu.

"maafkan aku ne.. maafkaan aku. Jangan menangis" kata chanyeol menyesal. Hahhh park idiot chanyeol bisa menyesal juga ternyata.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya sendiri. Tapi susah, itu yang kyungsoo rasakan, jadilah seperti ini terus terisak pelan walaupun sebenarnya perasaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"eomma dan appa mu pergi ke rumah halmeonie, katanya halmeonie mu sakit. Dan dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Makanya eomma mu menitipkan kau kepada ku. jadi aku sengaja membawa mu pulang ke rumah ku, ada eomma ku yang akan menemanimu nanti. Jangan menangis lagi nee." Chanyeol menjelaskan alasannya seraya menghapus bekas-bekas airmata yang ada di pipi gembil kyungsoo.

"jangan menangis lagi ya! maafkan aku juga ne"

"nee.." jawab kyungsoo singkat dengan suara lirihnya diiringi dengan anggukan kecilnya.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini, lihatlah kelakuannya. Yatuhan tolong sadarkan kyungsoo dengan sifat kekanak-kanaknya ini. kau tahu, chanyeol merasa ia telah menangisi anak sekolah dasar. Chanyeol paham dengan sifat kyungsoo, jika perasaan juga pikirannya sedang kacau pasti sifat kekanak-kanakan nya muncul. Dan jika keadaan sedang genting atau mendesak disaat itulah sifat dewasanya keluar. _'untung aku menyanyangi mu, kyung'_ batin chanyeol dan tanpa sadar ia terkekeh pelan.

"kau menertawaiku.. hikk" ucap kyungsoo dibarengi dengan suara sisa isakannya.

"kau lucu" chanyeol berujar seraya melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumahnya. Dan kyungsoo tidak menanggapi pernyataan chanyeol tersebut.

* * *

 ** _kyungsoo_**

* * *

Akhirnya chanyeol dan kyungsoo sampai di rumah keluarga Park. Kyungsoo dan chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan kyungsoo yang mengikuti chanyeol di belakang untuk masuk ke rumah mewah tersebut.

"eomma.." teriak chanyeol memanggil eommanya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"tidak perlu teriak park chanyeol!" seorang menyahuti teriakan chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak, sejak kapan suara ibunya berubah berat seperti tadi "eoh?" chanyeol ke bingungan.

Kyungsoo menepuk kepala chanyeol pelan, ya pelan menurutnya. "lihat ke sofa, dia itu siapa?" bisik kyungsoo.

chanyeol meringis kesakitan karna pukulan kyungsoo tadi, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sofa yang berada di belakangnya. "o..oh? sehun?" ucap chanyeol tak percaya.

Sehun diam saja dengan wajah datarnya. "hmm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir tipis sehun.

"yak! Kau kapan pulang?" chanyeol berlari menghampiri sehun lalu duduk disampingnya dan mulai meraba-raba takjub wajah sehun yang menurutnya tambah tampan(?) berlanjut terus dengan chanyeol yang banyak bertanya tentang bagaimana kehidupan sehun di jepang. Sampai ia melupakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo.

Dengan takut-takut chanyeol melirik ke arah kyungsoo dan menemukan kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan oleh chanyeol.

"kyungiee hehee.." ujar chanyeol seperti orang bodoh. Memang bodoh sih.

"eo?" kyungsoo memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya. Jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang membuat chanyeol gemas setengah mati, matanya membulat lucu itu favorite chanyeol.

"hai noona.." sehun menyapa kyungsoo dengan senyum menawan andalannya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun, dan mendapati sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya "ah.. hai sehun-ah"

"bagaimana kabarmu noona?" tanya sehun dengan gaya bicara yang bisa di bilang _cool_ (?) atau sok _cool_?.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku baik sehun-ah. Bagaimana dengan mu? apa di jepang menyenangkan?"

"kurasa dijepang sangat tidak menyenangkan" jawab sehun yang kini mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"jujur atau bohong?" canda sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "kau ini.." dengan refleks iya mengusak rambut sehun, dan sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

"kau juga tidak berubah, noona"

"eoh?"

"kau tetap saja pendek." Ledek sehun kepada kyungsoo. Dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan maut kyungsoo.

"aw shhh, sakit tau." Sehun meringis seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan kyungsoo tadi.

"kau dan chanyeol sama saja!" ucap kyungsoo yang pura-pura kesal.

"ya! itu sangat berdeda, jangan samakan aku dengan idiot itu, noona!" rengek sehun.

"yak! Memangnya siapa yang mau di sama-samakan dengan mu hah?" ucap chanyeol kesal.

"sudah lah, menurutku kalian sama saja!" kyungsoo menanggapi perdebatan tersebut dengan santai.

"yak! kyungsoo/noona" teriak chanyeol dan sehun bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas namun terkesan tajam sekaligus. Chanyeol dan sehun langsung menengang dibuatnya.

"kemana eomma?" tanya chanyeol kepada sehun yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana tegang antara mereka.

"eomma appa pergi bersama keluarga Do ke rumah halmeonie"

"bukannya eomma bilang ia ingin menemani kyungsoo?"

"iya, sebelum aku datang." Jawab sehun dengan wajah bahagianya.

"kenapa kau terihat senang begitu eoh?" selidik chanyeol yang merasa heran dengan ekspresi adiknya itu.

"karna aku yang akan menemani noona" jawab sehun santai.

Chanyeol menyetujui saja perkataan sehun, chanyeol fikir juga sehun sudah tidak lama bertemu noona kesayangannya itu dan mungkin karena itu sehun terlihat senang sekali bertemu dengan kyungsoo lagi.

"kau sangat merindukan ku eoh?" ledek kyungsoo.

"iya aku merindukan noona. Apa noona tidak?" tanya sehun.

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu, hun-ah" senyuman di bibir tipis sehun semakin melebar karena pernyataan kyungsoo barusan.

"sudahlah! Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. kau jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan kyungsoo!" ucap chanyeol kesal.

"Araa! Memangnya aku akan berbuat apa eoh?" ucap sehun dengan nada kesalnya juga. Berbeda sekali dengan cara bicaranya dengan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan sinisnya. "kyung jika bayi besar ini merepotkan mu, hubungi aku ne!" ucap chanyeol kepada kyungsoo.

"ne. memangnya kau mau kemana, chan?" tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"latihan untuk turnamen bulan depan kyung. Baiklah, aku berangkat ne" chanyeol berjalan ke arah kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat chanyeol mencium pipi mulus kyungsoo dan kabur.

"YAK! SIALAN!" itu teriakan serta umpatan yang keluar dari bibir sehun. Kyungsoo sih diam saja, dari dulu chanyeol memang suka sekali mencium pipi kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo sudah terbiasa, lagi pula itu kan hanya di pipi.

.

"noona kau sudah makan?" tanya sehun gugup.

"belum sehun-ah. Apa kau sudah makan?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan santainya.

"belum hehe.."

"aku buatkan makan dulu ne.." kyungsoo mulai berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mulai memasak makan untuk sehun dan dirinya.

Sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo bermaksud mencegahnya. "kita makan di luar ya" pinta sehun memelas. Sehun sengaja meminta untuk makan diluar bukan karena tidak ingin makan masakan kyungsoo, tapi ia ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar dengan kyungsoo. "sekalian kita jalan jalan sore, noona. Makan malamnya di restoran xiumin noona saja ne"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "baiklah, ayo!" jawab kyungsoo semangat.

Sehun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Lalu tanpa ragu sehun menggandeng tangan kyungsoo keluar rumah.

"tangan mu sehun-ah" sindir kyungsoo yang dibarengi dengan tawa halus kyungsoo.

"kenapa? Biarkan saja. tangan ku merindukan tangan noona" jawab sehun asal.

Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban sehun. "baiklah. Bagaimana dengan ini.." kyungsoo mendekati sehun lalu memeluk sehun dengan tangan mungilnya yang melingkar manis di pinggang sehun. Mereka berdua tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan seoul yang ramai di sore hari tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun di antara mereka.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "kau selalu membuatku nyaman, noona"

"benarkah?" tanya kyungsoo senang.

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya kepada kyungsoo, "memang aku bicara apa?"

"kau selalu membuatku nyaman, noona" kyungsoo mengucapkan kembali ucapan sehun tadi dengan nada suara yang ia sengaja buat semirip suara sehun.

Pipi sehun memerah, padahal tadi sehun merasa ia bicara dalam hatinya sendiri.

"benar begitu sehun-ah?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"ne, tentu saja" jawab sehun gugup. Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh geli dengan sikap sehun.

Kyungsoo dan sehun melakukan jalan-jalan sore dengan diiringi canda dan tawa antara mereka. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat senyuman kyungsoo. Ada kepuasan tersendiri dihatinya melihat kyungsoo senang seperti ini. dan pendirian sehun sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Mencintai dan menyayangi kyungsoo adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Dan sehun tak pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa untuk perasaan kyungsoo terhadapnya.

* * *

To be continue..

.

Menarik gak ceritanya? kalau mau dilanjut tolong review, fav dan follow story ya ^^

dont be silent readers :) hargai karya orang lain.

GRUMPY GIRL lagi stuck ide :") hiksss.. mian.

.

kira-kira ini endingnya siapa ya? chansoo? hunsoo? kaisoo?


End file.
